


Five times Greg climbs over a balcony.

by iceprinceholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Meetings, Flirting, Greg Lestrade is a Good Boyfriend, Greg is Sweet, Greg is besotted, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, POV Greg Lestrade, Young Love, Young Mycroft Holmes/Young Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceholmes/pseuds/iceprinceholmes
Summary: Five times Greg climbed over Mycroft's balcony and one time it was Mycroft's turn.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Five times Greg climbs over a balcony.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhFuckMystrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFuckMystrade/gifts).



> This is inspired by that scene of Alec climbing over the window in the middle of the night in Maurice. 
> 
> thank you to [Blue_Posey](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Posey) for helping me beta this work!

1.

"Shit... shit... shit!"

Greg was panting hard as he ran across the football field heading for the dorm area. He could hear the cry of Mr. Thunderbolt behind him calling for him to stop.

He cursed in his mind, knowing that couldn't be caught or else his father would know about his the latest misdemeanour and he didn't need that. He jumped over the railing and continued to sprint as fast as he could. He glanced back and spotted the stout teacher having a hard time catching up.

Well, he was the captain of the football team. No one ran as fast as him.

Greg grinned before he focused back to his escape. He couldn't return to his room because he would get caught. He couldn't run outside the school ground. Then he needed a place to hide. He needed---

He came to a screeching halt when he spotted a ladder propped against the wall, leading to a balcony on the second floor. He glanced around and noted that it was the east dormitory. The boys’ dormitory.

He grinned as he dashed toward the ladder and started climbing up. He could hide on the balcony until Thunderbolt gave up. That should work.

"Perfect." Greg huffed as he jumped into the balcony and looked around before he knelt down in the corner, making sure he wouldn't be seen.

He rested against the stone wall behind him, catching his breath as his fingers mussed up his hair.

"God. I can't believe he was chasing me..." he grumbled under his breath when he remembered what had happened earlier.

He was just minding his own business, skivving off his afternoon class to get a smoke when some kids from another class broke the staffroom's window while playing football.

Thunderbolt was the one that had walked out to check who was the culprit and decided that it was his fault when he hadn't even done anything. Well, in Thunderbolt's defence, he had broken the staffroom's window that one time. But it was only one time!

It also didn't help that the man had caught him smoking on school ground. He was dead meat if Thunderbolt caught him.

"Fuck... this is just great." Greg groaned, closing his eyes, tilted his head backward slightly, "more detention for me this weekend…"

"What detention?"

The new voice that came from his left side made Greg jump slightly from where he seated and banged his head on the stone wall behind.

"Wha-- oh fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" he groaned as he rubbed the back his head before he looked up to see the person with the soft voice.

Ginger hair. Fair skin. Grey eyes.

Greg blinked a few times, the cursing word that he was about to say stopped in his throat at the sight of beauty in front of him.

The boy, who was probably younger than him, raised a questioning brow at him, as if waiting for him.

"Err... hello?"

The brow on that adorable face, yes very adorable - in his opinion, rose even higher and Greg found himself to be so stupidly speechless.

"Right... so this is your room then?" He gestured toward the now open door that connected the balcony to the room inside.

"Yes and why are you on my balcony?"

Greg didn't know that a voice could sound so soft and yet stern at the same time. To him, that voice made him feel butterflies inside.

"That... is actually a funny story."

"I don't doubt it."

"I was running and I needed a place to hide..." Greg started, trying to make light of the situation despite his heart beating very fast, "saw the ladder next to this balcony and... you can imagine the rest..."

He gestured between the two of them awkwardly before he looked into those grey eyes that almost imitated the stormy sea but it didn't scare him.

Greg swallowed his saliva when the other boy continued to stay silent. He just stood there and watched him.

"Well--" he cleared his throat, "I'm Greg Lestrade. I'm in the sixth form"

Another beat of silence.

"Mycroft Holmes."




After that first incident where Greg had climbed into Mycroft's balcony, Greg had been seeing the ginger boy around campus more. Actually, he had actively looked out for the boy and gaining his own information about him. Maybe a bit stalkerish but it wasn't anything illegal!

Anyway, Greg spent more time with the boy, especially after he found out that Mycroft always ate his lunch alone. At first it was a bit awkward, especially because Greg tended to just make a fool out of himself.

"I see you are here again." Mycroft looked up from the history book that we was reading, giving him an intense look that always made Greg felt all tingling again.

"I see I'm gay again..." Greg muttered under his breath when he saw those eyes. He truly could get lost in them.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing!" Greg gave Mycroft a big grin before he took the seat opposite of him.

It was hard to impress Mycroft Holmes but Greg pulled out his Lestrade-ish charm and wiggled his way toward Mycroft.

Lunch time turned to study time together, then turned to movie night and now he had been dating the ginger boy for few weeks and it was the best time of his life!

Greg couldn't stop smiling when he was thinking about the younger boy. A genius just for himself and Greg loved everything about Mycroft, especially his ginger hair and freckles. They were beautiful and always made him all giddy.

Well everything would have been even more perfect if he could see his boyfriend, but in the past two days Mycroft had told him that he would be busy preparing for some university exam so Greg wasn't allowed to bother him. That was a bummer and Greg missed his boyfriend. He couldn't even eat lunch with Mycroft because he spent his time in the library.

Greg huffed as he tried to think if he could get a glimpse of Mycroft tonight but he remembered that the other boy would be at tutoring lesson in the school building until late.

He kicked a rock that was on his path while grumbling inside. He didn't know where his feet took him but when he looked up, he noticed that he was right underneath Mycroft's balcony.

Greg bit his lower lip, thinking if his boyfriend was in the bedroom when a sudden inspiration stroke. If he couldn't see or hug his boyfriend, perhaps one of his pilfered shirts should quench his longing for Mycroft.

With that in mind, Greg looked around, hoping to find a ladder like last time but there were none. Instead he spotted the pipes along the stone wall, leading up and close enough to Mycroft's balcony.

“Well beggars can’t be chooser,” he sighed as he rolled up his sleeves, “I just hope I won’t be discovered.”

Greg put his hand around the pipe, checking first that it was sturdy enough, and once he was sure of that he began to climb and made his way upward. It took more effort but eventually he able to jump onto Mycroft’s balcony safely. He glanced down at the ground, already thinking of his escape plan.

“It won’t hurt jumping from this height. Done it once already anyway.” He shrugged before he turned toward the door that was separating him from his boyfriend’s room.

“This is breaking and entering, I should not be doing this…” he mumbled but the urge to have something that belonged to Mycroft won out and so he went to kneel in front of the door and started to lock pick it.

“Let’s just hope Mycroft won’t notice.”

3.

It was Valentine’s day and Greg had been looking forward to the day since the end of January. It was not like this was the first time he was celebrating the holiday, but this was the first time he was in a relationship. The years before Valentine’s days had just been filled with cheap booze and quick snogs with random people but now---

Well, now he had the most magnificent boyfriend that he could ever dream of.

Greg couldn’t even stop smiling the week leading to Valentine’s day as he made elaborate plans on how he was going to make the day special for Mycroft. He knew Mycroft didn’t like anything excessive so he couldn’t go with grand gestures in front of the whole cafeteria like most students. This had to be private but still tactful. He was going to make sure that it would be the best day for Mycroft.

That’s what he thought---

“---What was that?” Greg asked in confusion as he looked at his boyfriend.

“Our date night on Tuesday, I don’t think I can make it.” Mycroft said carefully, repeating his words as he looked apologetically at Greg.

Tuesday night. That was Valentine’s day. Greg blinked few times as his mind started to go into slight panic but he tried to keep his cool. He had asked Mycroft a week prior to move their usual date night to Tuesday for this week, because it was Valentine’s day but it seemed things might not be happening.

“Why? Something came up?”

“You remember about the interview I supposed to have last Saturday?”

Greg nodded as he watched his boyfriend trying not to look frustrated about the situation. Greg knew that Mycroft hated it when he had to reschedule their date.

“They wanted to do the interview on the Tuesday after, just before dinner time.”

“Oh. Then we can have the date after you are done.”

“I don't know how long it will take. It can be an hour or more, so I don't want to make you wait too long." Mycroft smiled slightly "You have practice at dawn on Wednesday."

"I can skip it."

"Gregory..."

"I can honestly skip it Mycroft."

"You don't hav--"

"My, I really can skip it if things end up being late." Greg took Mycroft's hand, stopping him from talking or fidgeting more.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Greg smiled and pulled Mycroft's hand closer to him and placed light kiss on his knuckles. "Stop worrying. We will have that date."

He glanced up at his boyfriend and got quite proud when he saw the light blush across Mycroft's cheeks. The younger boy was truly adorable and Greg planned to make their first Valentine's day memorable.

He only had one day to adjust his plan to accommodate Mycroft's schedule but he was confident that things would work out.

On the D-day, he didn't see much of Mycroft but he managed to leave a quick peck on those soft lips before first period. After that he slipped flowers and handwritten note in the boy's locker. Actually, he sent several notes for Mycroft.

Greg knew he just being sappy and cheesy, but he liked to think Mycroft enjoyed those silly little gestures. He could imagine the shy smile that Mycroft always had when he kissed the tip of his nose.




Mycroft was going to kill him. That was the first thing that popped up in Greg’s mind the moment he landed on his balcony again. The younger boy had nagged him regarding the importance of safety after his little Valentine’s surprise and Greg promised to be careful and to not repeat it again. However, a month later he was standing on Mycroft’s balcony after climbing the pipes. Again.

He really didn’t mean to climb over the balcony again but then he had heard one of his teachers talking about a certain star passing through the night sky and also how tonight it would be the clearest night to see many constellations. Greg knew that Mycroft was interested in astronomy and tonight just happened to be their usual date night. That was why he was currently placing a blanket on the balcony’s floor and some light snacks and drinks that he could share with Mycroft as they cuddled up inside sleeping bags.

Once everything was ready, he cleared his throat and faced the door that connected him to Mycroft’s bedroom. He could see Mycroft’s silhouette hunched over his desk, probably still working while waiting for Greg to show up front his door, knocking. But tonight, it would be a different door that he was going to knock at.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the glass door, a quick three knocks, then he watched as Mycroft’s silhouette straightened up and turned toward the balcony. Greg took another deep breath as Mycroft walked toward the door and he readied the famous Lestrade’s smile, something that Mycroft had admitted to always making him weak.

The moment the curtain was opened, Greg was immediately face to face with a bewildered Mycroft. He could see the frown on the younger boy’s forehead and Greg just raised his hand to make tiny wave.

“Hello. Are you ready for our date?”

Greg could see the confusion in those grey eyes before they darted to the setting behind him and realization dawned on him. Mycroft quickly opened the door, shortening the distance between the two of them.

“Did you climb up to my balcony again?”

“Yes.”

“Gregory-----”

“I know, I promised you that I won’t do it again but I wanted to surprise you” Greg quickly explained before his boyfriend went into rant mode, “and I heard that you can see this one star together with some constellations so I thought that our date tonight can be done out here…”

“Pardon?”

“Out here on your balcony.” Greg moved slightly to the side, revealing more of the little set up he had done for their night sky viewing. “I know you like astronomy so I thought you will enjoy this. I brought your favourite chocolate cake from the cafeteria.”

Greg glanced at his boyfriend who seemed to be trying to process everything that was told to him while he was standing there a bit nervous. He knew that he wasn’t wrong about Mycroft’s love for astronomy but he was never sure of how he would react to certain things.

“You know that you could have just knocked on my door and we could have set this together, right?” Mycroft asked and stepped out of his room, closing the door behind him.

“That wouldn’t have been much of a surprised for you.”

“Gregory.”

Greg watched his boyfriend looking around the balcony before settling those beautiful eyes on him. Grey meeting brown, though underneath the night sky Mycroft’s eyes looked bluer.

“Thank you for… this. It is very thoughtful but I really meant it when I said that you need to stop climbing to my balcony.”

The smile on Greg’s face just got bigger when he heard the words and pulled the younger into his arms. Mycroft easily wrapped his arms around Greg’s neck.

“I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Nah, don’t worry gorgeous, you know I can take care of myself.”

“Still---”

“Stop worrying.” Greg placed a quick kiss on the other’s soft lips, smiling when Mycroft relaxed in his arms. “I always made sure that I won’t get hurt. Now, why not get yourself comfortable as you teach me about those constellations' name?”

Mycroft let out a small chuckle and Greg was happy that his surprise work. Also, Mycroft hadn't killed him so that was another extra point in his book.

5.

It was midnight when Greg stood again below Mycroft’s balcony with little pebbles in his hands. It was past the dormitory's bedtime which was why he couldn’t use the front door of the east dormitory to gain access to his boyfriend’s room.

Greg looked around, making sure that the coast was clear before he started to throw the pebble one by one at Mycroft’s window. It took five pebbles, then he heard the door opening and he could finally see the ginger hair that belonged to his boyfriend.

The smile that bloomed on his face was something that was sure to be very big, he probably looked a bit silly but he didn’t care. He was finally able to see his boyfriend after a week being separated.

“Did you just throw pebbles at my window?”

Even with just the moonlight that shining upon them, Greg could tell that Mycroft was raising his brow. Probably with that expression of disbelief that he usually gave Greg when he saw him doing silly things.

“I did. Read about it in a book earlier today.”

“A book---? You mean Romeo and Juliet?”

“Yes, that’s the one!” Greg could feel his cheeks' muscles ache slightly because of his smile.

“They didn’t use pebbles, Gregory.”

“Really? Then how did she come out just when he arrived?”

“That is what you call writing.”

Greg watched as Mycroft leaned slightly against the railing of his balcony. The ginger hair that usually combed neatly was slightly tousled. Mycroft probably had been studying.

“Well—” Greg tilted his head, “that's just not romantic, is it? This way is far more romantic. Throwing pebbles, seeing your lover coming out and then….”

“And then what?”

Greg grinned widely, “You invit me up to your room.”

Mycroft chuckled, which was the best sound that Greg had heard in his life.

“Don’t be silly. It is late and I won’t let you climb the piping again. Last time you did it, you dented the pipe.”

“Don’t worry. I came prepared this time!” Greg pointed out at the ladder that was resting against the wall.

“…..”

“Come on, My. I miss you. You have been gone for a week for that convention.” Greg pleaded slightly, hoping that his boyfriend would let him in.

“Do I need to recite some sort of those Shakespeare’s poems?”

“It’s called a sonnet.”

Greg ignored the reply as he cleared his throat, trying to remember the line that he learnt in his literature class earlier.

“But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Mycroft is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,” Greg started to recite, trying to make his voice sound dramatic. He even went to one knee while his right hand stretched out toward Mycroft who was watching him,

“Romeo and Juliet is not a sonnet, Gregory,” Mycroft said softly and let out another chuckle because of Greg’s antics. “And I don’t like being compared to Juliet. Their story didn’t end well...”

“Well, I would write many pages and pages just to praise your beauty, My, but you know I’m shite when it comes to writing or speaking. I’m better at showing you my love for you.” Greg wiggled his brows, giving more suggestive looks toward the younger boy.

“Such rowdy one. How did I ever fall for you?”

“Because of my good looks and charm?”

“Scoundrel.”

“You still love me.”

“I still.”

“Then may I join thee for the night, my dear North star?” Greg asked, lowering his voice again.

“You may. Just for the night, next time use the front door.”

Greg grinned, nodded his head before he stood up and quickly climbed up the ladder, joining Mycroft on the balcony. The moment he stepped to the balcony, Mycroft pulled him by the hand inside the bedroom and kissed him.

+1

It had been raining heavily for the past hours since Greg had cooped up in his dorm room at the end of the class. His usual afternoon training was cancelled because of the rain and he spent the time to catch up with some school works. Since dating Mycroft Holmes, he had become more diligent when it came to school work.

And speaking about his boyfriend, Greg remembered he didn’t see his boyfriend in the dining hall. He wondered if his boyfriend skipped dinner again or he just too occupied with work that he couldn't to go away from. He didn’t like both thoughts and wished he could visit his boyfriend with a meal but as it was past the bedtime he couldn’t go.

“Honestly--- I should ask my dorm to be moved somewhere closer to his next semester.” Greg grumbled as he strummed his guitar, playing a random chord while leaning against the wall.

Greg hummed quietly as he started to play Layla by Eric Clowman, it was a song that always reminded him of Mycroft, when there were loud taps on his window.

"Wha---!" Greg stopped playing and looked at the closed curtain where his window was.

There were more loud taps on his window, something akin to knock, before it followed with soft voice.

"Gregory... open up please."

Greg moved faster than ever before as he jumped off his bed, put his guitar down, and almost ran toward the closed curtain. The moment he moved the curtain to the side he was greeted with the sight of wet Mycroft. The usually prim ginger hair now all wet, plastered on his forehead. His clothes were sticking to his body and even through the window, Greg could tell that Mycroft was shivering.

"Mycroft!" Greg quickly opened his window, causing some of the rain to get in to his room, "Why are you all wet?!"

"I lost my keys."

"What?"

"I was in the library until now and I noticed I lost my keys to the dorm and my room."

"Jesus." Greg hissed as he reached out to help Mycroft climb through his window and inside his bedroom.

"You are shivering and cold. How long were you in the rain?"

"Ten to t--twenty minutes?" Mycroft shrugged as the warm room caused him to shivered more. "I was looking for my keys first, before I gave up and c--came h-here.."

Greg went to his bathroom, grabbed his towel, as he listened to his boyfriend recounting the reason why he was all wet.

"Take off your clothes, My."

"W-What?"

"Your clothes. They are wet and you don't want to get sick." Greg said as he stood next to a shivering Mycroft who was staring him with confusion.

"Did you think about something else?" Greg raised his brow and watched as Mycroft flushed slightly.

"N-No... just..." the ginger flustered as he tried to explain himself but Greg just chuckled.

"We can do _that_ too if you want but right now..." he put the towel around Mycroft's shoulders, "take off your clothes, get a warm shower and I’ll lend you my clothes."

"T-The black hoodie?"

"Yes the black one, now go..." Greg pushed the ginger to the bathroom, to let him dry off and get warm.

While Mycroft did that, Greg closed his window and curtains, clean the rainwater that had gathered on his floor, and lastly prepared a change of clothes for Mycroft: the black hoodie that far too big for Mycroft and tweed pajama pants. He knocked on the bathroom door when he no longer heard the sound of water running and opened it slightly, finding Mycroft had the towel around his waist and he could see the freckled back that he loves.

"Hey, your change of clothes."

"T-Thank you."

"You know you are lucky my room is on the ground floor."

"Q-Quite."

Greg leaned against the doorway as Mycroft started to change into his clothes. He had let Mycroft use his clothes before and he realized he quite like the look of them on the younger boy. It felt like Mycroft was entirely his.

"Are you going to watch me change?"

"It is not like I haven't seen you do it before..." Greg shrugged before he gave Mycroft his usual playful grin which caused the other to roll his eyes.

"Typical."

"Can you blame me when my boyfriend looks stunning?"

"Stop flirting."

"Never."

Mycroft huffed but he was smiling as he put on the black hoodie, now looking comfortable.

"Better?"

"Much."

Greg nodded his head before he pushed against the door and opened his arms which Mycroft easily fell into.

"Have you eaten?"

"I had some sandwich for dinner." Mycroft's answer was muffled against Greg's shirt as he nuzzled into the soft fabric.

"That's good. I was worried earlier."

"Hmm."

Greg smiled as he glanced down at his boyfriend and placed a kiss at the top of the ginger hair.

"Let's get you into bed and rest, all right?"

Just another _hum_ as an answer from Mycroft.

"We'll get you all warm..." Greg said softly as he walked backward, still holding Mycroft close before the two fell on the bed together.

"You are warm."

"Well, you called me _heater_ one time."

"It is nice."

Greg was sure that he heard Mycroft purred as he rubbed his nose against his shirt. It was adorable and made him loved him even more.

"It is. Now just close your eyes and rest. It's Saturday tomorrow so we can sleep in before we look for your keys..."

There was only a soft hum as an answer and when he glanced down be realized Mycroft had already closed his eyes, already falling asleep.

Greg chuckled quietly and buried his nose in the ginger hair, pressing another kiss.

"Good night, My."


End file.
